Parker meet Parker
by jojo140
Summary: My first fic and as you can see from the title both Parkers meet. In this fic it's kind of  Leverage  Parker trying to learn responsibility. Something like that. Disclaimer I don't own Leverage or Bones
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to Astellya for the proofread. This is my first fic writing. So I hope you guys will read and enjoy it. And review too. Everyone loves getting those right? Anyways. Here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Where's Parker?" Nate asked.

The leverage team (minus Parker) was in Nate's living room. Sophie was reading a fashion magazine she ordered. Eliot was drinking a beer and Hardison was typing something rapidly into his computer before each TV flashed with different football games on each screen. Nate was reading the newspaper. He got suspicious that there was no noise of cereal being crunched, and looked up to see only three of his 4 teammates.

"I don't know," Sophie responded, noticing the absence of the noise. "Last I saw her was when I was teaching her how to socialize."

There was a chuckle from Eliot. "What?" he said when he noticed them staring at him.

"Oh, man what if something happened to her? What if she took a side job? Wait," Hardison said as he pushed a button on his laptop. The screens went black and there was a map of Massachusetts but no red dot to be found.

"Zoom out," Eliot demanded.

"What do you think I was about to do," Hardison turned to tell him. He zoomed out to the East coast of the United States and saw a red dot moving fast south.

"Hardison, cross reference flight passengers with any of Parkers IDs, Eliot Sophie pack some stuff for a couple days." Nate turned to his spiral staircase but Hardison began to protest.

"Woah, wait a minute, I have to go too. You can't just leave me here, man. I need to know what's going on."

Nate turned to face the hacker and said, "Fine then book us on the next flight to wherever she's going."

Hardison, looking satisfied, turned back to his computer and started checking the passengers on each flight that left Boston in the last hour. After locating Parker he booked everyone a flight on the next plane and went to his apartment to pack some clothes. He called everyone else to let them know where they were going. Knowing Parker he was anxious to find out what she was up to.

* * *

"Rebecca I can't watch him this weekend, I have a stakeout and a lot of interviews to get to. I know that, but can't you watch him until just Saturday and then I'll clear everything for Sunday so I can watch him then?" Booth really wanted to watch Parker this weekend but he hadn't planned on Rebecca having her 'I need me time' moments to kick in last minute, and hadn't asked for time off on this case. "Rebecca, fine I'll see if I can get a babysitter last minute to watch him 'till Saturday night. Ok? Just stop yelling," Booth hung up and called Parkers nanny to see if she could do on-call. He hadn't known that she was out of town visiting family. None of the squints could do it because they were all working the case with him and were very busy trying to find the killer. There was no way he was going to ask Sweets because, come on, Sweets was a kid. Booth arrived at Brennan's office and updated her with what was going on. "Booth I'm sure we can find a qualified babysitter in one day." Brennan said as Booth helped her with her coat.

They were on their way to Brennans' house when she suggested they use craigslist to find possible candidates that were willing to work last minute. Booth was hesitant at first. He wanted the best care for his son and didn't really trust a website to find a babysitter. After looking on Brennans computer they found some possible candidates and called them in for interviews to take place on that evening.

* * *

On the plane to Washington DC, Hardison had booked everyone seats and gave himself first class. Nate and Sophie also got first class with their seats together while Eliot sat in coach. He got a lame explanation from Hardison saying that since he had an air marshal badge, he was supposed to sit in coach to protect people.

"What are we going to do when we get there Nate?" Hardison asked through the comm.

"We'll go to the hotel to drop our bags off and you can check where Parker is from there."

"Ooh, what hotel are we staying in Hardison?" Sophie asked excited to hear his answer. "I hope it has a jaccuzzi in our room."

"It better have a gym Hardison," Eliot growled. He was already upset with his seat and was eager to also hear a response.

"Isn't anyone worried that Parker might be in trouble?" Was all they heard from the worried hacker.

"If she was in trouble she would have called us already." Nate said.

"Yeah, she probably just wanted some 'me' time or whatever," Eliot.

"Or she wanted to steal a painting from one of their many museums." Sophie said calmly earning a glare from Nate. "Oh Nate, you can't keep her from doing what she wants."

"Don't worry Hardison, I'm sure she's ok. We're just going in case she needs back up on anything, ok?" Nate said trying to calm him down.

"OK," Hardison said.

* * *

The interviews went well. Most of the candidates were young between the ages of 16 and 22. Others were elderly women. There was one candidate who seemed very excited even though nobody had told her she had gotten the job. After her interview was done, Booth stood up to shake her hand and told her that, even though the job was for just one day, he still expected the best for his son.

"Alice we'll see you Saturday morning at 7. Have a good night," Booth told Parker, who had been staring at him with excitement through the entire interview.

"Don't forget, we need you at this address on time because both Agent Booth and I have very important jobs that we can't be late for," Brennan said handing Parker a piece of paper.

She took it and turned to leave. "Don't worry about me; I'll be here at exactly 7." She confirmed more to Booth than to Brennan. She turned away and skipped down the hall to her rented car.

"She seems very confident and very attracted to you Booth," Brennan teased as she stood up to make herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I don't go for teenagers Bones," Booth said, he was making himself comfortable before Brennan came back with coffee and a stack of files for them to look over.

"She's not a teenager Booth; it's obvious from her facial features she could be between her mid 20s and early 30s," Brennan corrected him.

"That doesn't matter Bones, I only have eyes for one woman." He said looking at Brennans back while she was preparing the coffee.

Brennan didn't hear him over the sound of the coffee machine starting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or Bones. They belong to TNT and FOX. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Nate, Sophie, Eliot and Hardison arrived at the airport and made their way to pick up their luggage. Nate, Eliot and Hardison each picked up their bags and waited for Sophie to get hers.

"What the hell," Eliot said when he saw Sophie make her way to their taxi. She was pulling two big wheeled bags and carrying two travel totes along with her carry on.

"Sophie, what's all this?" Nate said pointing at the luggage.

"You said to pack for a couple days," Sophie responded.

"Yeah, two days, not two months," Hardison said getting into the taxi.

"Well can someone at least help me get them in the trunk?" She said before the taxi driver came around to grab her things. He was struggling with the oversized bags, but was too busy smiling at Sophie with a cheek to cheek grin.

"Thank you, what a gentleman!" She practically yelled the last word and looking at the three men already sitting in the taxi.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Eliot and Hardison were getting the bags out of the taxi while Nate went to check in. To his surprise the clerk only gave him three room keys. Since it was late he didn't ask Hardison any questions. All he wanted to do was get to sleep.

He met with the others and told them the plan.

"Ok, Hardison check on Parker in your room, Eliot can you get us something to eat? I'm starving. Sophie you can just relax. We'll meet in my room to see where Parker is."

"Wait, where am I staying?" Sophie asked looking worried.

"Ha, you'll be sharing a room with Nate here," Hardison and Eliot chuckled at the idea and went their separate ways.

Nate opened the door to their room and both were hesitant to enter. Sophie was the first to go inside and wasn't surprised to find one king bed inside. Nate, on the other hand, was surprised. _I'm going to kill Hardison_ Nate thought to himself. Sophie made herself comfortable on the left side of the bed while Nate just sat in the corner.

"Nate, were not children, can't two adults sleep in the same bed without having sex?" Sophie said in an exasperated tone.

At that moment Hardison walked in from the next room holding his laptop.

"Good news guys," He said looking up. "Hey your sleeping arrangements are not my problem," he said looking at Nate's expression.

"What do you have Hardison?" Nate changed the subject. Eliot walked in through Hardison's door with Thai food and laughed when he saw Nate and Sophie's one bed.

"Hardison?" Nate said before Eliot even said anything.

"Well, yeah, um, her tracker says she's staying in the same hotel. Why didn't I check that before?" He asked more to himself than to the others. He pushed some buttons on his computer and smiled. "It says here Alice checked into room 1127 on the next floor."

"Good, were not going up there right now, we'll just lay low and see what she's up to." Nate said.

For the next hour everyone ate and went to their own rooms. Nate and Sophie stayed and Sophie could tell Nate was nervous. Luckily he went to sleep almost immediately and Sophie a few minutes later.

* * *

"Ok bud, I can't watch you today because I have tons of work to do but Bones and I hired a babysitter to watch you meanwhile." Booth said as he was dressing Parker in his room. He wanted his son to look presentable to his temporary sitter.

"I hope she's nice," Parker said.

"I'm sure she's nice Parker. We wouldn't have hired her if she wasn't. Now remember to be polite and don't cause any trouble ok?" Brennan said tying his shows when Booth was done changing him.

There was a knock at the door and Booth went to open it, with Brennan and Parker right behind him.

"Good morning Alice," Booth said holding up Parker. "Come in," He motioned for her to step inside.

"This is Parker," he said.

"Hi, there little man," Parker said remembering what Sophie had told her about interacting with kids. Always have a smile on your face and speak in a soft tone.

"Hi," Parker said shyly.

"Well, we have to go. Parker, give me a hug." Booth said and Parker hugged him tightly. He jumped down from his dad and Jumped up to hug Brennan and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Good bye, Parker, remember what I told you. Don't cause too much trouble." Brennan said letting go of the child and setting him down.

"I'll be good, I promise. Bye daddy. Bye Dr. Bones." He said waving to them as they left. He turned back and stared at Parker. She in turn stared right back at him.

"What are we going to do today?" Baby Booth asked

"Do you have cereal?"

"Yeah, it's above the fridge," he said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Cool," she said making her way there, and Parker following.

"So what are we going to do?" Baby Booth asked again.

"I don't know. What is there to do around here?"

"We can go to the zoo, or go watch a movie. Oh I know let's go to the park. I want to ride the merry-go-round."

"Ok is it far from here?"

"No, it's just down the street."

"Let's go."

* * *

Nate woke up with hair in his face. It smelled like strawberries. He was getting comfortable when he woke up realizing it was Sophie's.

"Nice to see you're awake," Sophie said. She was facing the other way.

Nate let go of her quickly and saw that he was spooning with her.

"I didn't want to wake you up," she said at his reaction to her position. She turned to face him and smiled mischievously.

"Did something happen last night?" Nate asked confused.

Sophie sighed, "No. You're a hugger, did you know that?" She smiled up at him and he blushed. Nate was now sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his shoes when there was a knock at the door. He stood to open it and saw Hardison standing with his laptop and Eliot making some last minute adjusting his hair. They both stepped inside and saw Sophie fixing the bed.

"Got busy last night," Hardison said trying to hold back his laughter. Eliot made his way to the chair trying to avoid getting too close to the bed.

"No, Hardison we did not," Nate said in a serious tone. Sophie just looked at him and smiled. "What do you have on Parker?"

"She left the hotel this morning at 6:30, And is at this address." He said showing Nate and Sophie her location.

"Let's go see what she's up to," Nate said.

Nate, Hardison, Sophie and Eliot were in the café across the street from Booth's apartment. They wanted to see if anyone came out of the building that looked dangerous in case she was on some case they didn't know about. All they saw leaving were a tall dark haired man and a slightly shorter woman that got into a black SUV.

"Where have I seen that guy before?" Eliot asked himself.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, solve homicide cases. He works for the FBI and she for the Jeffersonian." Alec said looking at his computer. "I equipped my laptop with a facial recognition program through the webcam people," he added knowing they were looking at him.

"Mmhm, well let's wait a couple more minutes before Eliot goes in to see what she's doing there." Nate said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for the long wait. Nothing much happens in this chapter. I'm trying to think of a situation to put the two main characters in but can't think of any. I will gladly take any suggestions though? Any? Oh, and don't forget to review : )

Sorry about any mistakes.

I always forget the disclaimer : I own nada. There.

* * *

Chapter 3

When both Parkers got outside, Parker locked the door and stood next to baby Booth. He got into ready position next to Parker and looked both ways before nodding to Parker that no car was coming. Parker counted down from three and they were off to the Park. Parker let baby Booth get ahead because she remembered what Sophie had told her. "When you're playing with children, remember to let them win." "That's no fun". "It's fun for the kids," Sophie had said.

_This kid is fast_. Parker thought to herself, trying to distance herself from baby Booth but at the same time keeping an eye on him.

"I WON!" baby Booth yelled when he reached the corner of the park. "Let's go get some ice cream then go on the merry-go-round."

"Yeah! I want ice cream too," Parker said just as excited as baby Booth.

"I want rocky road," said baby Booth, when they arrived at the ice cream shop. "I want rainbow with gummy frogs and chocolate syrup on top, do you have lucky charms cereal to sprinkle over it?" Both the ice cream man and baby Booth were looking at her strangely. "Never mind, that'll do," Parker said and handed the man the money. When they were walking away baby Booth started laughing.

"What," Parker asked looking confused.

"You're funny," baby Booth said. "But, I like you; you're like a big kid." He smiled up at her. She smiled back at him and felt something that made her want to hug him. She fought back the feeling and instead headed to the part of the park that had the rides.

* * *

Hardison was playing World of Warcraft when the tracker showed Parker was moving. "Whoa, guys Parkers moving." Everyone looked up to see Parker was locking the front door of the apartment and a little boy was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs stretching.

"Who's that," Sophie said, "He's so cute," she added.

Nobody bothered to hide. They were inside the café by the time Parker came out.

"Hardison, can you look up who that is?" Nate said staring at the little boy. He reminded him of Sam, the look of excitement on the boys face.

"Parker Booth," Hardison said breaking Nate from his train of thought. "He's son of Seeley Booth." At that moment Parker yelled go and both Parkers were off. They ran right past the windows of the café without even noticing who was inside.

"Why would Parker take a babysitting job?" Eliot asked. When he didn't receive an answer he said, "They're both named Parker so that answers the question. Let's go. I want to go to the gym." Getting ready to leave he was interrupted by Hardison.

"Now wait man, I want to see where they're going."

"That's why she has a tracker Hardison." Eliot said irritated.

"Nah, I wanna go see for myself," Hardison said with curiosity getting the best of him. He stood and followed Parker staying behind far enough so she couldn't see him.

Back at the café the only ones left were Nate and Sophie.

"Now that we know Parkers safe, what do you say we go check out the city?" Nate said standing up.

"Let's go shopping," Sophie said grabbing her purse. She pulled Nate out of the café and to the nearest taxi.

* * *

"Aren't you too old to be afraid of horses?" Little Parker asked getting onto a black horse and tightening his belt.

"No," Parker said almost immediately, instead she sat down on one of the benches next to Little Parker.

When the ride was done, both Parkers got off. Parker was trying to think of a cool place to go. She wanted to steal something really bad but knew it was a bad idea while watching a child. Not mentioning this to the young boy, she suggests they go back to his house.

Hardison was watching them from the benches. He wanted to approach her to surprise her. Even though it might be a little weird for her, who was he kidding, this was Parker.

As Baby Booth and Parker were leaving the park, Parker had this feeling that someone was following her. She turned around quickly to find herself face to face with Hardison.

"Hardison!" she exclaimed. She gave him a hug and looked down to see the young boy looking up at them.

"Who's this?" Hardison asked knowing Parker was going to forget to introduce him.

"Oh, this is Parker; I'm babysitting him because his parents are solving crimes and stuff." She said.

"Hey there little guy. I'm Alec." Hardison held out his hand for the younger Booth to shake.

"Hi," Parker said in a shy tone that could barely be heard. He shook Hardisons hand and smiled.

"So where are you guys going?" Hardison asked.

"We're going home. Alice hasn't seen Toy Story so were going to watch the movie, right Alice?" Little Booth said.

"Oh yeah," Parker said distracted. "You want to come?"

"Uh, sure is it cool with me going in your place?" Hardison asked Baby Booth.

"Yeah, I'll ask my Dad and tell him I made a new friend."

When the three got home Little Parker picked up the phone and called his Dad. "Hi, Daddy," he said.

"Hey bud how's everything going? Is Alice treating you right?" Booth asked over the phone. He and Brennan were on their way to a stake out when Little Booth called and Booth was glad that he had.

"Yeah, Daddy she's real fun. We're about to watch a movie. Can a friend come over to watch with us?"

"Are his parents ok with it?" Parker put the phone against his chest and asked Hardison who just laughed and said yes. "He said yes."

"Alright bud well I have to go and have fun ok."

"Don't worry, I won't. Bye Daddy." With that Little Booth hung up.

* * *

I'm still open for any suggestion. : )


	4. Chapter 4

I apoligize for the very long over due update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. :) Also I don't know if 8 year olds use car seats. I heard something about a law saying that it depended on their height and weight. If they don't then mybad. But anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. There is one more chapter then The End. I'm writing one shots though that I still need to read over and correct a few mistakes. I almost forgot to mention that any and all mistakes here and in other chapters are mine.

Disclaimer: I don't own Leverage or Bones.

* * *

Chapter 4

"OH NO! They're gonna get me!"

"Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee Ooh!"

"You can't catch me in this bank coppers! It has a CX13 Security System. The best security system in the world with the latest motion detectors, sound detectors, and pass codes to get into every room."

He used his lego to knock hers off the roof of the toy building. Parker sat up and looked at him with an angry and confused expression. "Hey! Cops don't fly."

"Mine can, it has a jet pack."

"You just made that up."

"No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't"

The movie had ended and both Parkers were on the floor playing cops and robbers with Legos. Hardison was on the couch tampering with his phone.

"Crap!" Hardison threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"You cussed!" Little Booth said breaking from his argument with Parker.

"Crap isn't a curse word." Parker argued.

"Yes it is, Daddy said it was."

Hardison interrupted before the argument escalated. "I need to go to the tech store to buy a new battery for my phone."

"Can't you fix it here?" Parker asked looking up at him from the floor.

"Nah, I need new pieces for this damn phone."

"That's a cuss word too!" Little Booth accused.

"Yeah, Hardison. That's a cuss word." Parker agreed with the young boy. "You can't cuss here."

"FINE! I need a new battery for my phone." He said slowly and with a hint of frustration. "Is that better?"

"Yes." They responded simultaneously

"There's a Radio Shack in the mall down the street." Little Booth was already tying his shoes before he finished his sentence.

"Let's go there then," Hardison stood up.

"Where's your car seat?" Parker asked the younger boy. Hardison looked at her, surprised that the first question asked concerned the safety of the 8 year old.

Little Booth went into his room and came out dragging a gray and blue car seat. When they were in the car, both Parkers sat in the back seat and Hardison drove following the directions from the young boy.

* * *

Nate and Sophie had been walking around the mall for hours. Sophie had bought enough clothes that she wouldn't be repeating an outfit for months.

"Nate you need a new suit. You can't wear the same suit every time we do a con."

"Don't exaggerate Soph. I have more than enough suits already."

"Then you need some shoes. What size are you?"

They were walking past the video game store when Sophie overheard someone yell inside. "Hardison, looks at this game!"

Sophie took a step back to see a young blonde boy standing next to a familiar talk hacker. Both were staring at a TV displaying a violent video game demo.

"Nate look Hardison and Parker are here."

"Which one?"

She walked into the store without acknowledging his sarcasm. "Hardison what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, hey Sophie." He turned his attention to her. "I needed a new battery for my phone."

"Hey I'm winning!" Sophie looked down to see an excited look on Parkers face.

"Hi, sweetie what's your name?"

"Parker"

"My name's Sophie and this is Nate" She motioned to Nate.

* * *

"That stake out was completely pointless."

Booth and Brennan were on their way to the Jeffersonian. It had been a long day and Booth felt like they hadn't accomplished anything. Brennan felt differently however.

"I disagree Booth. I feel like we can now eliminate the suspects we interviewed."

"You know what Bones. You're right."

Her phone rang at that moment.

"Hello Angela."

"Hi sweetie, am I on speakerphone?"

"Now you are."

"Hey Angela," Booth greeted.

"Hi Booth, Cam says that because the remains were so badly decomposed she's going to need more time collecting samples. She also says you can go home early."

"Thanks Ange"

"No problem see you two Monday" Brennan hung up and turned to Booth. "Now you can spend time with Parker"

"That's great," Booth grinned, "Hey do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love to Booth"

"Good let me just call the little guy."

* * *

"Parker check this out!" Somewhere in the middle of the greetings Hardison had gone off to another game demo. Little Parker excused himself from Nate and Sophie and ran to Hardison.

"Very well mannered boy," Sophie observed looking after him.

"Yeah," Nate agreed.

It had been ten minutes since they met and young Parker was trying to teach Sophie how to play Halo Reach. Hardison was looking at a strategy guide magazine and Nate was waiting for them on the benches outside the store.

"This button is to shoot, this one is to move and this one is to change camera views. To reload you push this one." He pointed to so many buttons that Sophie didn't catch anything of what he said. The gameplay appeared with her character in the middle of the screen. "Go forward with this button," Parker pointed at the joystick.

She pushed it and her character walked a few steps.

"You see your map has those red dots moving towards the middle. That means the bad guys are getting closer." Small characters in black armor could be seen moving towards her in the screen.

"SHOOT SHOOT!" Young Parker yelled practically jumping up and down. Sophie was freaking out and started pushing random buttons.

"I'm shot!" She said in a dissapointed tone. "I can't belive I'm shot." Her character fell to the ground and Game Over apeared on the screen. Hardison could be heard laughing from the magazine rack and looking at them. "What's so funny?"

"You're mad cuz you got shot in a video game." He could barely talk over his fit of giggles. Young Parker was laughing at this point too.

"I'd like to see you try." She handed him the controller.

He brushed her to the side and said, "Watch and learn," She rolled her eyes, Young Parker and Sophie stood on either side of him watching in disbelief as he shot down the 'bad guys'. Young Parker retreated to the end of the store to answer his phone.

"Hi, Daddy,"

"Hey bud, how's it going?"

"Good, were at the mall. I'm playing video games with some new friends."

"Cool, well my boss said I can go home early."

"That's great Daddy!"

"Yeah, so tell Alice we'll be home in about half an hour. See you soon bud."

"Bye."

The young boy ran back to Hardison and Sophie. Nate was also there, apparantly he had played this game before.

"Daddy said he'll be home in half an hour." The three turned to look at him. They were all asking themselves the same question. However Hardison was the first one to say it out loud.

"Where's Parker?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Leverage The Beatles Rock Band, Although I seriously wish I did. I take full responsibility for all mistakes in this story.

Ladies and Gentlemen, The ending to my first story. After this, I learned my lesson. Haha I'm going to finish multi chapter fics before posting. I really hope you like this chapter. I suck at writing endings so if this one is a little rushed. I'm sorry. Thanks for reading and reviewing this story Everyone.

* * *

Chapter 5

"Who's Parker?" Young Parker looked up at the adults in confusion. Sophie quickly thought up of a distraction to keep the boy busy.

She got to his level and smiled, "Sweetheart, I'll buy you any video game you want. Choose one before we leave alright."

"Awesome," Parker left to the back of the store. Leaving the adults alone.

"Hardison, you didn't see where Parker went off too?" Nate asked.

"Nah man, I've been here with the little dude the entire time. When we got to the mall I remember Parker walked into the store with us but after that little dude and I got to into the game and that's when you guys came." Sophie looked at Nate.

"I'll call Eliot, knowing Parker she won't stay in the mall for too long." Sophie pulled out her phone.

* * *

Eliot had been running on the treadmill for 30 minutes now. He wasn't worried where the team was. Knowing Parker and Hardison weren't in danger and Sophie most likely dragged Nate to the mall for some shopping. He was wiping a towel across his forehead when his phone rang.

"Hey Sophie"

"Eliot, have you seen Parker?"

"No, why is something wrong?"

"Yes, it's Parkers parents, they're going to be home in half an hour and we can't find our Parker anywhere." Eliot sighed and started to change clothes.

"I'll be right there." He hung up and got a cab to drive him to the mall.

Once Eliot had met up with the rest, they split up in search of Parker.

Nate went to the food court, not only because he thought Parker would be there, but because he was hungry. He looked around but didn't see her. With a growling stomach he decided he might as well get some lunch. Two people ahead of him there was a tall blonde woman wearing all black. Nate got out of line and put a hand on her shoulder. "Parker let's go-," when she turned around he saw that she was a teenage goth girl. "Oh sorry 'bout that," he turned around and sighed when he saw the line had gotten longer. "Crap" he muttered under his breath before he walked back to Sophie and young Parker. Eliot and Hardison went to the east side of the mall. Opposite of where Nate was. Hardison thought that maybe she was in the jewelry store. Not too worried that she was going to steal something he went inside and immediately looked up, just to make sure. He couldn't see any sign of movement in the vents so he went back outside to meet up with Eliot. They moved on to the next store. The bookstore wasn't too crowded. Actually it wasn't crowded at all, compared to the video game store. It didn't take long for them to spot a pair of Chucks sticking out of one of the isles. Eliot got caught up in reading some recipes book while Hardsion walked over to Parker and sat down next to her.

"Parker, we've all been looking for you, why didn't you tell us you coming here?" He asked in a soft tone not wanting to alarm her. She was reading a childs book. It wasn't one with pictures and colorful pages. It looked to be a book with multiple chapters, more words and small pictures on every other page. As if leaving the visuals of the story to the child's imagination. Parker stood up and handed him the book.

"I'm going to buy him this book," She said while searching for money in her pocket.

Hardison looked at her in disbelief. First the car seat. Now she was going to _buy _him the book with _her_ money.

"Wow Parker. You're being so selfless." He grinned. He pretended he was going to cry, "Come here girl, I'm so proud of you." He pulled her into a bear hug. After a minute she pulled away.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a book to pay for." Hardison gave her the book and she walked smiling to the front counter. After she paid, the three young members of the team walked back to the video game store.

"I want this one." Young Parker ran up to Sophie dragging a large black and white box. Sophie looked it over and it had an E rating so she thought it would be ok. Nate was already there. He had helped Young Parker choose the game and told him that he needed to educate himself in the musical arts. "Maybe this game will even make you want to pick up a guitar and learn," he had said.

Parker Eliot and Hardison walked into the store and Young Parker immediately ran up to Parker.

"Alice, check this out Sophie bought me this game and it's about a band called The Beatles. Nate said I need to get educated in music more. Oh and my Dad and Dr. Bones said they were coming home in 30 minutes. But that was a long time ago." He stopped to take a deep breath as Nate grabbed the box.

"We gotta go," The six ran out to their cars. Hardison and both Parkers got into Parkers car and headed straight home with Eliot Nate and Sophie following in their car. When they arrived Booths' black SUV was parking in the front so Hardison parked behind them. Booth and Bones got out of the car, before they went into the apartment, they saw Parker get out of the car behind them and saw Little Booth run up to his dad.

"DAD!" He yelled in excitement as he jumped up to Booth.

"Hey bud. What's going on?" He asked as he saw a Alice and another man carrying a bag with a large box and a book on top.

"Alice took me to the mall and Sophie bought me The Beatles Rock Band, Alice bought me this book that has almost no pictures in it but she told me that that was good because then I could use my imagination."

"Whoa bud breath."

"This is my friend I told you about, His name is Alec but everyone calls him Hardison." Young Parker introduced him.

"Hello sir, don't worry Little dude was well taken care of."

"Good to hear that," Booth said shaking his hand.

"Alice, It was a good idea to buy a book with little to no pictures for Parker. I expect this book to be age appropriate for him?" Brennan said.

"Yeah, I got it from the kids section." Parker said. "Well Parker it was nice playing with you." She said messing with his hair.

"When are we going to play again?" He asked letting go of his Dad. Booth could see that his son was going to miss Alice. He tried to come up with a solution so Alice and Parker could see each other again soon.

"You know in the future Alice, if Parker needs a babysitter, we'll be sure to call you." He looked at Hardison. "You can come along too if you want Alec."

"Sure that'd be great." Hardison said.

"Parker say goodbye to Alice, then we can go inside and play before we get dinner." Booth told his son.

Young Parker gave Alice a hug and said, "Bye Alice" She hugged him back and said, "Bye, When I come to Washington I'll be sure to visit you ok?"

"Ok," Little Booth let go and wiped his eyes. Even at his young age, he knew the next time he saw her was going to be a while. He turned to Hardison and gave him a hug too. "Bye."

"See ya later Little dude." He said.

Young Parker looked behind them and waved goodbye to the rest of the team.

After refusing the money, and Booth insisting she take it, she walked back to the team. They took one car, Hardison called the rental place and told them where to pick up the other car. He left the keys with Booth and Bones.

The drive to the hotel was quiet. "I miss him already."

"Parker, do you want to go steal something to make you feel better?" Sophie asked trying to comfort the theif.

"Yes," Parker said looking up. The conversation they had afterwards was about what they were going to steal, then when, then where. After coming up with a plan they went out for dinner.

"Ok, but we're putting it back afterwards." Nate said sternly.

* * *

"Dad! I want to play now." Parker said when they entered the apartment.

"Have you eaten yet?" Brennan asked moving into the kitchen.

"I ate lunch then ice cream after," Parker replied. He was trying to use his fingers to tear the tape from the box.

"I'll make you mac & cheese. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Bones. Thanks. Here Park let me help you."

While Brennan made the food, Parker and Booth set the game up. Parker played drums, with Booth on guitar and Brennan singing.

THE END

* * *

Thanks again for sticking with me on this. Please review and let me know how it was, I can improve my writing that way. :D


End file.
